


At Least It Didn't Happen In Class

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sort of fulfills a fantasy he didn't know he had before it turns into an embarrassing moment and then melts into an awkward one. (Seriously, I have no idea how to describe this fic!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least It Didn't Happen In Class

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters.
> 
> Warnings: Underage (although given the circumstances, does it really count?), pwp (where w stands for without), foul language

Stiles panted heavily, giving soft whines, his back arching away from the mattress an inch or two as he tightened his legs around Derek's waist, his hands gripping and tugging at the werewolf's hair and causing the Alpha to growl and shove into Stiles harder. He could feel Derek's hands on his hips as the older man leaned forward, gripping them tight enough that Stiles was sure, was hoping, there would be bruises later.

“Oh God, Derek...Derek!” Stiles called out, moving his hands down to his lover's shoulders, raking blunt nails against the skin, then down along his back, before trailing back up again. The resulting red marks were healed almost immediately, Stiles knew, but the way it had made Derek sound when he did it...holy God that was out of a porno and he just couldn't take it anymore and when he came it was hard.

Then, as if someone had hit a button, he heard a very loud BANG that caused him to jerk upright in his seat.

“Mr. Stilinski, I'm quite sure that most people do that in front of their webcams in the privacy of their own homes.” Mr. Harris said in that snide tone he always used when addressing Stiles.

“O-oh...oh my God...” the sixteen-year-old whimpered, moving down in his seat and feeling his legs and pants squish with the spilled semen from his wet dream. “Oh, this isn't happening...no, no...Nope. Not happening. I'm still dreaming...holygodno...”

Just as he was the rest of the class – even Scott, the traitor! – began to laugh at him he heard this really loud and obnoxious sound in his ear.

Frowning, he opened his eyes and looked around. He was in his bedroom! Oh thank God, he really had been dreaming! He did not just have a wet dream about Derek Hale – seriously, Derek Hale?! – in front of his entire class and Mr. Harris!

“It really was just a dream...oh God...oh thank God...” he breathed to himself. When he moved to throw the covers away from his body and get up, though, he felt the same tell-tale, damp and sticky, squishing between his thighs as he had in the classroom dream and his face reddened a little.

Okay, so he really did have a wet dream about Derek Hale and he really did jizz his underwear over it. Big deal. It didn't actually happen in class and so nobody ever, ever had to know about it. That was the important thing!

Still blushing he stood up, hooking his thumbs into his boxers as he got ready to shuck them. They needed to get in the laundry with his sheets and he needed a shower. Turning around to assess the damage to his sheets, though, he noticed a figure perched on the windowsill.

Eyes snapping up, Stiles' mouth with slack for a second before he started stammering quickly aborted excuses and questions at the person perched there, staring at Stiles with wide and disbelieving eyes.

“H-how long have you been there?” Stiles finally got out.

“I came in just when you were screaming my name and...” Derek's nostrils flared a bit and Stiles knew what he was smelling...and therefore what he was getting at.

“Ow! Shit! No!” Stiles whined after pinching himself.

Derek just continued to stare at him, still perched precariously on the windowsill.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure I'm happy with the flow. Concrit is appreciated. Sorry if it sucks (no pun intended)!


End file.
